Mother, Daughter, and Father
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: This is the story of Claudia and A.J.'s daughter and Matt's girlfriend and mother to his daughter. Find out why Jason has hated the Zacchara's forever.
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Blurb**

Neisha Neda Quartermaine was born to fourteen year old Claudia Zacchara and sixteen year old Alan Junior Quartermaine. Neisha grew up with her father and extended family because Claudia wanted nothing to do with her. If it had been up to Claudia Neisha would not have even been born.

Neisha adores her father with all of her heart, since he looks out for her with every turn, or at least to the best of his ability. Her Uncle Jason does the same thing, always making sure that she is completely safe, even after the accident. She has never met her mother or her Uncle Johnny but hates them both instantly on the spot because of the fact that Claudia did not want her, and had tried to abort her pregnancy multiple times, and had done many things that could have caused harm to Neisha.

She still gets along quite well with her ex-step-mother Carly, and her half brother Michael, and his brother Morgan, and his sister Kristina. She has never seen eye to eye with her ex-step-mother Courtney. She tends to just accept Sonny and stay out of his way; she has never truly disliked him or anything because he may have kept her father from her brother, but had no problem allowing her to see him or any of his other children.

She gets along excellently with her Aunt Emily, and her on-off Uncle Nicholas Cassadine, she is undecided about Lucky Spencer, but truly hates Elizabeth Webber. She is semi-close with the newest addition of her Aunt Skye, but is never rude or hostile towards any of her family members on her father's side.

After her father's real death, Neisha decides that she needs to get out of Port Charles for awhile or maybe for good she is still undecided on that matter. She moves to New York City, to attend Weil Cornell Medical School, but still comes home for family events both good and bad. Whilst in New York, Neisha meets one Matt Hunter and falls madly in love with him, as he with her.

They move in together, and all. Neisha finds out that she is pregnant and Matt can not be more excited till her loses a patient to counterfeit drugs a few months later, and is on a mission to make sure no one else loses a patient to the drugs. He then gets accepted for a fellowship with Nicholas and her Aunt Emily Memorial Clinic. Matt moves to Port Charles leaving Neisha with her pregnancy in New York since she is not ready to move home yet.

Matt is nearly killed twice after his daughter Alana Jacey 'A.J.' Emily Hunter is born before Neisha decides to take her grandmother's offer to work along side Doctor Kelly Lee as the newest General Hospital Pediatrician and comes home.

This is her story of dealing with being a mother, and dealing with own.


	2. AJ Meets Claudia

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: AJ meets Claudia**

"AJ why are we here," Jason asks as he follows his older brother into the Zarcchara Estate, for the first time.

"Dear little brother, we are here because a party is going on and we have a chance to get away from Grandfather," AJ says as he looks around the building.

"Fine but give me your keys at least," Jason says knowing his brother was going to be to into the party to leave.

"Fine but tell me when you are leaving," AJ states as he continues to look around the room, and hands Jason the keys.

"Why," Jason asks putting the keys in his pocket.

"So I know you are leaving, so if I go looking for you and I know you are already gone," AJ explains.

"Sure, so see ya," Jason says before walking away from his brother to see if he could find anyone he knew.

AJ continues to look around the room till he spotted a young girl. She was maybe Jason's age of thirteen, as she was sitting off to the side. She had dark brown hair, with long legs with red sneakers and a thick pair of glasses in her picket. Something about her pulled AJ to her.

"Hi I'm AJ Quartermaine," AJ says as he approaches the mystery force young lady.

"Claudia Zacchara, nice to meet you AJ," Claudia replies.

"You seem to be a bit out of your element," AJ comments.

"While my father, step-mother, and little brother left for New York, and I thought why not throw a party," Claudia says.

"Would have done the same thing but my grandparents are always around," AJ replies.

"Where are you from because I know everyone in my small town and you and I am going to guess your little brother are not from here at all."

"Port Charles."

"So why did you come out here?"

"I needed to get away from my Grandfather, so I lied and told my Grandmother that I was going for a drive with Jason. How did you know he was my little brother?"

"Just the way you two were arguing about your keys."

"Yeah well Jason likes leaving a lot earlier than I do. What about you and your brother?"

"Johnny and I get along. He's seven years younger than me, so I try to do my best to protect him."

"No matter he doesn't want the help. Yeah Jason is the same way with only being two years younger than me, but his attitude is a lot to deal with."

"Same with Johnny, but I can imagine how bad Jason's is though."

"Yeah well what are you going to do?"

"That is the truth."

"What the hell is going on here," Trevor yells.

"Oh no, dad's crazy lawyer. You and your brother might want to get out f here," Claudia says.

"But before we get out of here, call me sometime. It's nice to talk to someone who knows what it's like," AJ says taking a pen out and writing his number Claudia's hand before walking off to find Jason.

"You want to explain this," Trevor asks as everyone is in the process of leaving.

"I'm pretty sure, you can see for yourself Trevor, what is going on here," Claudia says.

"Wait till your father hears about this," Trevor threatens as he looks around.

"Sure, my father is going to say something that I shouldn't have thrown this party, and then Maria will explain to him that he should be proud that I am acting more social."

"We will see," Trevor says before going to work on ushering everyone out of the Estate.

"So where were you all night," AJ asks as he and Jason were driving back to Port Charles.

"Just looking around, not a lot of kids where there from Port Charles," Jason replies.

"Who was their," AJ asks, wondering who was all there.

"Robin Scorpio, Keesha Ward, Karen Wexler, and I think Keesha's older brother Justus too," Jason says.

"That's cool," AJ states still thinking about Claudia.

"Where were you all night," Jason questions.

"Hanging out with the host," AJ states.

"The girl you wrote your number on her hand," Jason inquires about.

"That's the one. How did you know about that?"

"I was coming to tell you I was leaving, when that guy came in."

"Ah and please keep your mouth shut."

"Sure anything you say."


	3. CLAN Starts

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: CLAN Starts**

"Reginald, did anyone call today," AJ asks as he enters the Q mansion after classes.

"Ah yes Master AJ, one Claudia Zacchara called," Reginald says handing AJ a slip of paper.

"Thanks Reginald," AJ says before racing off to his room. He shuts and locks his door before dialing the number.

"Hello," a woman's voice says.

"Hi, is Claudia home," AJ asks.

"Can I ask who is calling," the voice asks.

"It is AJ Quartermaine," AJ replies.

"One minute dear," the voice says before he hears, "Claudia phone dear."

"Got it Maria," Claudia says as she picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Hi," AJ says.

"Hey, so how have you been," Claudia asks.

"Not bad, just dealing with school, and yourself," he asks.

"Same, so what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Nothing, I am probably just going to hang out at the Outback. Why are you asking?"

"Royal party in two and was wondering if you wanted to come along as I need to get out of this house already."

"Count me in. What are you doing Friday?"

"I am probably doing nothing, why are you asking?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me at the Outback?"

"Mr. Quartermaine are you asking me out on a date?"

"That I am Miss Zacchara."

"Then I would love to have dinner with you on Friday."

"Excellent let's say seven, casual dress?"

"That works perfectly for me."

"AJ, Grandfather and Father want a double Tennis game versus us right now," Jason says pounding on the door.

"Great, I have to go but I'll call you later," AJ says.

"No problem, I have a feeling my step-mother is going to be knocking at my door soon."

"Talk to you soon bye."

"Bye," Claudia says as there is a knock at the door. "Enter Maria."

A young lady with brown hair walks in and says, "so who was that."

"Just a guy that I met at the party," Claudia says getting off her bed and walking over to her closet.

"Does you father know about this," Maria asks.

"There is nothing for him to know, but when there is I will tell him," Claudia says.

"Okay dear," Maria says before exiting.


	4. CLAN's First Date

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Three: CLAN's First Date**

"So where are you off to all fancied up," Jason asks sitting and AJ bed as he got ready for his date.

"I have a date if you must know," AJ replies from his closet.

"You have date. Ha with who," Jason asks with great curiosity.

"Claudia and before you ask I taking her to The Outback," AJ says.

"You mean the girl you were talking to at the party. She really didn't seem the type of girl you usually go for," Jason comments.

"Why not," AJ asks.

"For one she is my age, you always go for older girls. Two shy is never your quality. Three glasses never have been in your type. Do I need to continue," Jason questions.

"Jason I can't tell you, something about her pulled me to her. So I am not going to ask and just go with the flow, and going to see what happens," AJ says walking out in a pair of jeans and a button up dress shirt.

"Hmm, how are you going to get passes mom and dad, not to mention Grandfather and Grandmother? They know everything and anything," Jason questions.

"Easy telling them that I am going to meet a classmate for a project. If they ask you that is the story," AJ says giving him a death glare.

"Got it, do not worry. I am quite capable of lying about these sort of things. I would get going it's a forty-five minute drive. I will also try my best to keep them out of The Outback," Jason says looking at his watch.

"Thank you are the best little brother a guy could ask for," AJ says grabbing his wallet, coat, and keys.

"I know and show time," Jason says as they exit his room.

They walk down the hallway, and then down the stairs. Jason goes into the living room as AJ goes for the front door.

"AJ come in here," Alan calls from the living room.

"So close," he mutters before entering the living room. He kisses his grandmother hello as always. "You called father."

"Where are you off to," Alan asks, knowing of note of his sons plans for the evening.

"I am going to get pick up my summer school partner, so we can work on a project," AJ responds.

"Finally the boy takes an effort," Edward says.

"Edward, do not say such awful things," Lila says.

"Anything else or can I get going," AJ asks, thanking God he had to go to summer school.

"No, you can go, try to be back before eleven if you are going out afterwards," Monica says.

"Of course mother," AJ says kissing her cheeks before leaving.

AJ drives out to Crimson Pointe. It took him exactly how long Jason said it would be before he arrived at the Zacchara Estate again. AJ knocks on the door.

"Who are you," a little boy with short brown hair and dark hazel eyes asks after he opened the door.

"Hi I'm AJ and you must be Johnny," AJ says going down to Johnny's level offering his hand.

"Yes and how did you know that," Johnny asks shaking his hand.

"Your sister told me about you," AJ says.

"Oh, come on in, Claudia will be down in a minute," Johnny says allowing AJ in.

"Thank you," AJ says following Johnny into the mansion.

"Oh hi you must be AJ, I'm Maria, Claudia's step mother," Maria says appearing.

"It's nice to meet you, mam," AJ says offering his hand.

"It's Maria, please," Maria says shaking his hand.

"Of course," AJ says.

"I'm sorry Anthony could not be here," Maria says.

"I'm sure I'll meet him another time," AJ says.

"You should be happy. My father can be a bit extreme," Claudia says walking down the stairs. She is wearing a pair of jeans, her red sneakers, and dressy white blouse in top of an blue tank top.

"Can't be as bad as my grandfather," AJ says in a joking manner.

"We will see," Claudia says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"That we will," AJ says smiling.

"Okay just be back by ten thirty," Maria says.

"Of course," AJ and Claudia say.

"Have fun," Maria says as AJ leads Claudia out.

The date went excellently as did many other to come over the year that they went out. AJ and Claudia were in love. Anthony adored AJ as Lila, Monica and Alan adored Claudia. Claudia was so much in love that on their one year anniversary, she gave AJ her virginity. The one thing they forgot was protection. Now it is time to deal with the out come.


	5. You, Me, and a Baby

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Four: You, Me and A Baby**

Claudia rushes into the bathroom and throws up for the almost the twentieth time since the end of last month. She had also been experiencing tenderness of her breasts, she was tired easily had to pee more. She rushes out of the bathroom to check her calendar.

"Shit," Claudia says realizing her period is late. "Oh my God. All the signs fit. This can not be happening."

"Claudia are you okay," an now seven year old Johnny asks.

"Yeah, Johnny I'm fine," Claudia replies picking up her phone in her room.

"Dad wanted me to tell you breakfast is in a half hour," Johnny says.

"Got it," Claudia says dialing the Quartermaine Mansion.

"Good morning Quartermaine residence," Reginald says.

"Good morning is Reginald is AJ up and around yet," Claudia says knowing her boyfriend was a late riser.

"Ah one minute Miss Claudia," Reginald says before putting the phone on hold. He walks into the parlor and approaches AJ, already a cup of coffee and croissant in hand. "Master AJ, Miss Claudia is on the phone for you," he says quietly.

"Thank you Reginald," AJ says before taking his coffee and his croissant over to the phone. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. I know it's early but we need to talk," Claudia says.

"Sure, I'll pick you up let's say around ten. Since we both how important family breakfast are," AJ says slightly worried.

"Sure, I'll see you then," Claudia says trying to reassure him

"Okay that you will, I love you," AJ says slightly reassured.

"I love you too, bye," Claudia says I her usual attitude.

"Bye," AJ says hanging up the phone.

"Who was that," Jason ask appearing beside him.

"Claudia, did Reginald already do orders," AJ asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ordered your usual, so what's up? I thought we had plans today," Jason says.

"Thanks, and I promise I will be back and we will take out the boat," AJ says.

"You better because this is the only time Grandfather is letting us and without Ned," Jason comment as they wlak into the dinning room.

"Do not worry, I'll go visit Claudia, and I'll be back by two, with enough time to take out the boat," AJ says as they take their seats.

"I am holding you to that," Jason says before the usual family conversation begins.

Thirty minutes later, Monica and Alan are of to the hospital, Edward is off to ELQ, and AJ is getting ready to leave.

"Grandmother, I am leaving," AJ says entering the living room.

"Of course darling but plead do not forget about Jason," Lila says to he second eldest grandson.

"Don't worry, I won't," AJ says kissing her before leaving.

AJ arrives just as Anthony is leaving to go to work.

"Good morning AJ," Anthony says spotting the young suitor.

"Morning Anthony, off to another day at the office," AJ asks as he always does.

"As always," Anthony says before getting into his car and driving off to work.

AJ chuckles before knocking on the door.

"Morning AJ," Johnny says opening the door.

"Morning Johnny, your sister around," AJ says ruffling the young boy's hair.

"In her room, she said to tell you to go right up," Johnny says before disappearing.

AJ jogs up the stairs before knocking on Claudia's door.

"Come on in," Claudia calls, as she knows who it is.

"Hey, what's up," AJ says as he sees her sitting on her bed. He walks up and kisses her hello, before sitting on her bed next to her.

"Hey, I think we have a problem on our hands," Claudia says.

"What kind of problem," AJ asks not worried.

"The big kind of problem," Claudia says.

"Okay Cla I can not help unless you tell me what is going on," AJ says taking her hands in his.

Claudia takes a deep breath, before saying, "I think I'm pregnant."


	6. Making Sure

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Five: Making Sure**

AJ becomes paralyzed at those four words. He takes a deep breath before saying, "okay we can deal with this. You said 'you think', does that mean you've taken a test?"

Claudia shakes her head no, and says, "I just put the pieces together before I called you."

"Okay we can go into Jeffersville and get a test. Since buying one here or in Port Charles is too obvious. Then we will figure out the next step. No matter what we are in this together," AJ told her.

"Okay," Claudia says squeezing his hand.

"Come on, lets get started," AJ says standing offering her his hand.

"Lets," Claudia says taking his hand. They walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Maria, I'll be back."

"Okay," Maria calls before they leave.

The ride was quiet for the twenty-two and half minutes. The tension was clearing felt in the car as they pulled up to a pharmacy. They both looked at each other to see who is going into the store.

"Okay, I'll be back," AJ says kissing Claudia lightly.

"Thank you," Claudia mummers against his lips.

"You're welcome," AJ says before getting out and going into the store.

"AJ walks into the store, and walks down the aisle labeled 'Pregnancy Tests, Ovulation Tests, Condoms, and Lubrications.' AJ walks up to the 'Pregnancy Test' section and looks at the tests.

"Okay," AJ says just grabbing a test and walking up to the cashier.

The cashier looks at him strange before ringing the test through and says, "that'll be fifteen forty-five."

AJ hands him a twenty and waits as he hands him five fifty-five back. AJ leaves and walks into his car and hands Claudia the bag.

"Okay if we go back to your house will anyone ask questions," AJ asks.

"No Maria is taking Johnny out to the River for a boating lesson," Claudia says.

"Yeah I am suppose to take Jason out around two. So I can stay till then," AJ says as they start driving back.

"Okay, you and Jason have been waiting forever to go out and your own without Ned," Claudia says smiling at the memory.

"I know just us, with no one else, it is like our first solo experience as brother since we came home," AJ explains.

"What was you last brotherly solo experience anyway," Claudia asks.

"Hmm, I think was a party at our last boarding school. Jason had a few kids that wouldn't leave him alone. So we were joking around, messing around pushing each other and then they started getting involved with saying things. I told them that if they had a problem with Jason then they had a problem with me. Now I knew these guys, good people or so I thought. I was wrong, I explained to them that Jason was my kid brother and nor he or I was going to take it. Then we walked away and that was the first time that I have left friends for my brother," AJ explains.

"Wow, you are really something you know that. I'm not sure I cold give up my friends for Johnny," Claudia says.

"You never know till you try, plus it might be different since Jason and I are only two years apart. Who knows how the rest work?"

"That is the truth. Plus sisters and brothers are different then two brothers."

"My point exactly, here we are," AJ says reaching the Zacchara Estate.

"Come on," Claudia says.

"Bye AJ, bye Claudia," Johnny says running past them.

"Bye you two," Maria says chasing Johnny.

"Bye," they say before chuckling as they enter the house together and return to Claudia's room.

"Okay lets se how this works," Claudia says reading the box as AJ sits on her bed.

"Well," he asks wondering how long till their future was known.

"Easy as anything, all that takes log is the three minute wait," Claudia says entering the bathroom. She comes out and looks at the clock. "Three minutes."

"Okay, so what are we hoping for," AJ says pulling her onto her bed and into his arms.

"I don't know, how about you," Claudia asks leaning into his arms.

"I don't know either. I am just as confused as you are but I know either way I am going to be here," AJ says kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"You mean that," Claudia turning to face him.

"I mean it Cla, no matter what I am here because I love you," AJ says giving her a reassuring kiss.

"I'm glad and I love you too," Claudia says kissing him back.

"I think its time," AJ says looking at the clock.

"Come with me," Claudia asks looking scared.

"Of course," AJ says as he leads them into the bathroom.

Sitting there on the counter is the white stick with a plus sign.

"I'm pregnant," Claudia says knees shaking.

"No, we are pregnant," AJ corrects her holding on to her.


	7. Options

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Claudia was already a month when they found out

A/N: Anthony Starting to Climb mob power places

**Chapter Six: Options**

"Okay we have to think of a way to tell the adults," AJ says to a now four and half month pregnant Claudia.

"I know the last four and half months have been east to hide," Claudia says as she puts her hand on her barely visible baby bump.

"We have to find away though, we need a plan," AJ says resting his hand on hers.

"Okay we have already ruled out abortion, so that leaves us with adoption or keeping," Claudia says as they sit down on a bench along the Hudson River.

"We have to do what is best for her," AJ says pulling her into his arms.

"You know how hectic both our lives are with our own families. Especially with my dad and his power struggle, I do not want her growing up in that," Claudia says.

"Believe me I know, my grandfather is bad and I think my aunt Tracy will be home. She always brings drama, especially with Ned and Louis. I guess it depends," AJ says.

"On what," Claudia asks looking up at him.

"How much I'll regret it later on? How much I'll wonder? How many questions I have? How many questions she'll have? What about the guilt I'd feel?"

"Wow I never thought about it like that."

"I mean we may not know much but I know my parent and grandmother will support me in whatever I do."

"Yeah my dad may be upset but still the same. The question is where the best place is for her."

"I want to say with us but I'm unsure."

"I want to say somewhere else, I mean right now I have no problem with my dad's business but it is going to get dangerous and that is going to make her a target."

"So you are positive on adoption? I mean what if we moved in together, would you still want to give her up?"

"I don't know. I mean his business associates know who I am and I wouldn't want to bring you or her into this mess."

"Cla I already am, I knew there could always be a hit on my head since I started dating you. I don't know if I could live with giving her up."

"What if we found a family member to take her? That way we are only temporary giving her up."

"You really want to give her up?"

"I want her to be safe. AJ, you, I and Johnny can at least run, no matter where we are. She won't be able to. I don't want bodyguards, and nannies. I want her to have a normal life."

"Okay I get that and I think the family idea might work. I'll talk to Ned and Lois. Maybe Tracy and Paul could take her."

"Maybe that would work better than anyone on my side. I mean everyone on my side is known."

"We will figure this out; I just don't want her to be gone completely. I want to see her, watch her grow."

"I know AJ, so do I but my fear is her safety. That is what I am afraid of."

AJ releases a sigh, pulling her tighter into his arms, and says, "We still have four and half months to decide."

"I know," Claudia says leaning into his arms.

What AJ did not know at this time that Claudia was already started the process of giving her up for adoption with Trevor. She really did not want a baby. She wanted to go back to how it was with just him and her.


	8. Needing Help from Ned

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Seven: Needing Help from Ned**

"Hey Ned, can I talk to you about something," AJ asks from the doorway of Ned's office.

"Sure, come on in and tell me what is up," Ned asks.

"Promise me, you won't tell my parents or our grandparents; that this stays between me and you," AJ says entering the office, closing the door behind him.

"Deal, now tell me what is going on," Ned asks.

"Claudia and I about five months ago, decided to take our relationship to the next level. Now being teenagers we forgot about the consequences are actions could have and Claudia's five months pregnant. Now she wants to give our little girl up for adoption but I want to keep her. So I suggested that one of my family members adopts her," AJ rambles on.

"And you were wondering if Lois and I would adopt her," Ned asks catching on to his trail of thought.

"Basically," AJ says sitting in front of the desk.

"You know, they are going to find out right," Ned asks.

"I know, we both do but hopefully by then we have a plan in place, a safe and steady one," AJ says.

"AJ if you want to keep her than you have to tell them," Ned says knowing his cousin didn't want adoption.

"I know that, but I want the three of us to be a family, but Claudia doesn't think its safe," AJ says.

"Or Claudia know she's not ready to handle a baby, AJ let me tell you this no matter what you choose you have to deiced if it is right for you and your daughter, not Claudia's if you two are disagreeing," Ned says.

"What your saying is that if Claudia and I don't see eye to eye on this than we should go our separate ways," AJ says.

"Exactly because AJ in the end, you are only going to be hurting yourself and your daughter. I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to give her up," Ned says.

"Ned I don't but I don't want to lose Claudia either," AJ says with a look of confusion in his eyes.

"Than you have to pick who is more important because she has," Ned says handing AJ a pile of papers.

AJ looks at the stack of papers that reads:

'**Petition for Adoption of Baby Quartermaine; Mother: Claudia Zacchara, Father: Alan Quartermaine Junior**.' They had already been signed by Claudia, the papers were dated over two months ago, even before they had started talking about adoption.


	9. AJ Chooses Who his Girl is

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter ****Eight: AJ Chooses Who his Girl is**

"AJ are you okay," Jason asks looking at is older brother.

"Yeah, just have to talk to mom and dad about something," AJ says as he walks towards their office.

"They are in the back parlor," Jason says. "Grandma and grandfather are with there too."

"You might want to join us," AJ says as he walks towards it.

"Okay," Jason says following his older brother.

The two walk in the room and see that Ned and Lois are also there.

"Good everyone is here," AJ says as Jason takes a seat next to Ned.

"AJ do you want to explain to us why you are acting differently," Monica asks.

"Are you in trouble, son," Alan asks.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I am just going to. Claudia is five months pregnant and she wants to give our daughter up for adoption. I want to keep her," AJ says looking at them.

Monica begins to cry as the rest of the family looks shocked expect for Ned.

"Ned, did you know about this," Lila asks.

"I found out last week when I got the adoption papers. I should mention that Claudia had these papers drawn up when she was three months pregnant and AJ had no idea," Ned explains looking at them.

"Well than we better call Scott and ave him work on this," Edward says.

"Thank you grandfather," AJ says.

"AJ I want you to know we are going to help. You need to understand that this is your responsibility and you need to grow up and take charge," Alan says.

"I completely understand," AJ says.


End file.
